


Let's sleep!

by ZerochaphiL



Series: Let's series [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: ArashiFicBlog, M/M, Matsumiya - Freeform, Oldfic, Since2008
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerochaphiL/pseuds/ZerochaphiL
Summary: เมื่อลูกชายนอนไม่หลับ แม่ก็ต้องมากล่อมนอน จริงไหม?+++++++".......แล้วไม่ได้รู้สึกง่วงมานานแค่ไหนแล้ว"พอเสียงทุ้มเอ่ยจบประโยคเท่านั้น ใบหน้าใสก็เงยขึ้นมองคนข้างๆที่เลิกสนใจหนังแล้วหันหน้ามาประจันกับเขาแทนทันทีไม่มีเสียงตอบรับจากคนตัวเล็ก...มีเพียงนัยย์ตาสีอ่อนฉายแววตะลึงนิดๆที่มองตรงมาสบสายตาคมราวกับต้องการอ่านความคิดของคนตรงหน้าและสิ่งที่ตอบกลับมาก็คือริมฝีปากแดงจัดที่คลี่ยิ้มบางพลางขยับตัวมาข้างหน้าจนเข่าที่พับไว้ชิดกับหน้าตักของคนข้างกายให้ที่ว่างตรงกลางหายไป..และคนสองคนได้ใกล้ชิดกันมากขึ้น..."คิดว่าฉันไม่รู้รึไง หืมม์" หัวทุยๆพยักหงึกหงักกับชามป๊อปคอร์นบนตัก
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Series: Let's series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554655





	Let's sleep!

**Author's Note:**

> เรื่องที่สามของ Let's series  
URL: http://www.arashificblog.net/ficblog/blog/zerochaphil/1250/3579

Let's sleep!

+++++++++++++++

ออดดดดดดด~~~~

เสียงจากอินเตอร์โฟนดังขึ้นท่ามกลางความเงียบภายในห้อง

ทำเอาเจ้าของห้องที่กำลังนอนอ่านการ์ตูนเพลินๆถึงกับสะดุ้งโหยง

ร่างเพรียวลุกขึ้นจากโซฟาตัวยาวกลางห้อง 

นิ้วเรียวกดเครื่องตอบรับที่วางอยู่เคาทเตอร์ด้วยความแปลกใจ

...ใครมากันนะ??...

"ใครครับ??"

"ฉันเอง เปิดประตูหน่อย" 

แล้วพอเขากดสัญญาณเปิดประตูให้ ไม่นานเกินรอ "ฉันเอง" ก็เดินผ่านประตูที่เขาเปิดรออยู่เข้ามา

นัยย์ตาเรียวคมไล่สายตาตามร่างเล็กที่มาหาเขาโดยไม่ได้โทรมาบอกล่วงหน้าก่อน

ก็ไม่ได้จะว่าอะไรหรอกนะ เพราะถึงอย่างไรที่นี่ก็เป็นที่ที่คนคนนี้จะเข้ามาได้เสมออยู่แล้ว...

"การ์ดกับกุญแจห้องก็มีไม่ใช่เหรอ ทำไมไม่ใช้ล่ะ" 

"ก็การที่มีคนมารอหน้าประตูเวลาเข้าบ้านเนี่ย มันทำให้รู้สึกดีกว่าไม่ใช่เหรอ..."

จุนนิ่งคิดก่อนพยักหน้าเห็นด้วยกับประโยคที่เจ้าตัวเล็กของเขาเอ่ยออกมา

ใช่.. ก็อย่างคราวที่แล้วที่เขายังติดงาน แล้วเจ้าตัวเล็กมารอที่ห้องนั่นไง 

ตอนที่เขาเปิดประตูเข้าห้องและพูดอย่างเคยชินว่า "กลับมาแล้วครับ"  
กลับมีเสียงเล็กที่ลอยมาตอบคำเขาว่า "ยินดีต้อนรับกลับ" 

...เขาจำได้เลยว่า เขาถึงกับอมยิ้มไม่เลิกไปตลอดช่วงเย็นเลยทีเดียว

การที่ได้พูดว่า "กลับมาแล้ว" แล้วมีเสียงตอบรับเนี่ย...มันช่างทำให้เกิดความรู้สึกที่ดีจริงๆน่ะแหละนะ

ริมฝีปากอิ่มแดงคลี่ยิ้มบางๆกับภาพในวันนั้น ก่อนจะมองคาซึนาริที่วางเป้ใบย่อมไว้ที่โซฟา

...คงจะมาค้างสิเนี่ย เล่นหิ้วเสื้อผ้ามาแบบนั้น...

จริงๆไม่ต้องหอบเอาอะไรมาก็ไม่เห็นเป็นไร ใช่ว่าที่ห้องนี้จะไม่มีเสื้อผ้าของคนตัวเล็กซักหน่อย

"กินอะไรมาแล้วยัง คัซ"

"ยังอ่ะ" 

"กินอะไรมั๊ย??"

"อืม ขออะไรง่ายๆแล้วกัน" คนตัวเล็กพยักหน้าก่อนนั่งแหมะลงที่โซฟารื้อค้นอะไรซักอย่างในเป้ของตัวเอง

และสิ่งที่จุนเห็นว่ามือเล็กป้อมหยิบออกมาคือ..สำรับไพ่ และ หนังสือเล่มหนึ่ง

ก็คงไม่พ้นคู่มือการเล่นกลไพ่ล่ะนะ... จุนคิดในใจก่อนเดินเข้าครัวไปทำมื้อง่ายๆให้เจ้าตัวเล็กของเขา

คาซึนาริเหลือบมองร่างสูงเพรียวที่เดินเข้าครัวไปก็ลอบถอนหายใจบางเบา

เขาดีใจเหลือเกินที่จุนไม่นึกถามว่าเรื่องเหตุผลที่เขามาที่นี่ แถมมาโดยไม่ได้บอกล่วงหน้า

ก็ถ้าจะให้เขาบอกตรงๆก็คงจะกระดากไม่น้อยเลย

จริงๆแล้วเขาคิดจะมาหาคนตัวสูงตั้งนานแล้ว แต่ก็ติดเรื่องนั้นเรื่องนี้ทุกที

เขาติดถ่ายละคร.. จุนไปออกโลเกชั่น.. เขาต้องไปโปรโมทละคร.. จุนติดถ่ายแบบ...

คาซึนาริรู้ว่าวันนี้จุนไม่มีคิวงานที่ไหนจนถึงพรุ่งนี้บ่ายและเขาก็ว่างสุดๆในช่วงนี้

ใช่..วันหยุดยาว..ราวกับชดเชยกับที่เหนื่อยมานานถึง 3 เดือน

กับการทุ่มเททั้งสมองและฝีมือ... Ryusei no Kizuna จบลงแล้ว 

แต่ที่น่าแปลกก็คือ.. อาการนอนไม่หลับที่มากับถ่ายทำละครเรื่องนี้กลับไม่ได้หายไปด้วย

เขาทั้งเล่มเกมส์ ฝึกกลไผ่ อ่านการ์ตูนโต้รุ่งมาหลายวันแล้ว 

จริงๆแล้วมันก็ไม่ถึงกับนอนไม่ได้เลยหรอก 

แต่..กว่าจะนอนได้ก็พลิกตัวไปพลิกตัวมาปาเข้าไปครึ่งค่อนคืน

บางวันเขาก็จะตัดรำคาญด้วยการดื่มให้มันหลับไปเลย ง่าย..แต่ก็ไม่ดีต่อสุขภาพนักหรอก

ยิ่งถ้าคนตัวสูงรู้เรื่องเข้าล่ะก็... โดนสวดยับเป็นชม.แน่ๆ

และจนถึงเมื่อคืนเขาก็คิดได้ถึงวิธีนี้นี่แหละ.. ทางออกสุดท้ายแล้วล่ะนะ

ก็เผื่อว่าถ้ามีคนนอนด้วยแล้วมันจะหลับสบาย... มันก็น่าจะสนที่จะลองไม่ใช่เหรอ??

แล้วเสียงทุ้มในระยะใกล้ก็ทำให้เขาหลุดออกจากห้วงความคิดของตัวเอง

"ฝึกไปถึงไหนแล้วล่ะ" จุนเอ่ยพร้อมวางแซนวิชไข่หน้าตาน่ากินไว้บนโต๊ะ

"หืมม์ ก็..ได้ซักครึ่งเล่มแล้วมั๊ง" ...ครึ่งเล่มของเล่มที่ 3 น่ะนะ

"พยายามจริงๆ" เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยกลั้วหัวเราะพลางวางมือใหญ่บนหัวทุยๆของคนข้างตัวแล้วโยกน้อยๆ

"เขยิบหน่อยสิ คัซ" ว่าแล้วชายหนุ่มก็เหยียดตัวลงนอนตามความยาวของโซฟาเมื่อคนตัวเล็กเขยิบที่บนโซฟาให้

ในมือใหญ่มีการ์ตูนเล่มคุ้นตาเหลือเกินสำหรับคาซึนาริคั่นหน้าไว้ครึ่งเล่มแล้ว

...ก็การ์ตูนเขาเองนี่นะ จำได้ว่าขนเอามาให้ทั้งซีรีย์เมื่อวันก่อน... 

"ไม่กี่เล่มก็จบแล้วแล้วนี่" 

"อื้ม กำลังติดพันมากเลยแหละ"

หัวทุยพยักหงึกหงักก่อนจะหันไปสนใจกับกองแผ่นพลาสติก 52 ใบต่อ

มือป้อมเปิดดูหน้าที่อ่านค้างไว้ นัยน์ตาคู่ใสมองวิธีกลที่แนบเนียนนั้นอย่างตั้งอกตั้งใจ 

จนคนที่หนุนศรีษะบนที่ท้าวแขนคลี่ยิ้มบาง พลางบางคำเอ่ยในใจก่อนจะเดินเข้าโลกจินตนาการไป 

...พยายามเข้านะ เจ้าตัวเล็ก...

เสียงสับไพ่ กรีดไพ่ดังขึ้นอย่างต่อเนื่องไม่ต่ำกว่าครึ่งชม.แล้วจนคนเล่นชักเมื่อยมือ

คนตัวเล็กลุกขึ้นหยิบจานเปล่าเข้าไปเก็บล้างในครัว เขาเปิดตู้เย็นมองหาน้ำเปล่าแต่ได้น้ำแร่ติดมือมาแทนก่อนกลับมานั่งที่โซฟา

คาซึนาริเอี้ยวตัวไปมองคนที่นอนเหยียดสบายอยู่ด้านหลัง

...เฮ้ย ดูทำหน้าซะ...

มือเล็กละความสนใจจากพลาสสติกแผ่นบางลายดอกมามองคนที่คิ้วขมวดกับการ์ตูนในมือ

...จะหาคำอะไรมานิยามดีนะ.."หมกมุ่น".."จริงจัง".."อินจัด"...

คนตัวเล็กมั่นใจเลยว่าตอนนี้ถึงจะนินทาอีกฝ่ายในระยะเผาขน เขาก็คงไม่ได้ยินหรอก

นี่เป็นนิสัยน่ารักๆของจุนอีกอย่างที่เขาเพิ่งจะค้นพบ

เขารู้ดีว่าคนๆนี้เป็นคนจริงจัง..จริงจังไปเสียทุกเรื่อง ตั้งแต่งานเลยไปจนเรื่องอาหารการกิน 

แต่ไม่นึกว่าแม้แต่โลกแห่งการ์ตูนก็ยังจะจริงจังได้ขนาดนี้เลยนะเนี่ย

"......จ้องอะไรน่ะ คัซ"

"อ้าว รู้ตัวด้วยเหรอ"

"ก็เห็นอยู่เนี่ย" ...อ้อ เพิ่งมารู้ตัวหลังจากที่ถูกจ้องมากว่า 5 นาทีแล้ว 

และถ้าเขาคิดไม่ผิด... ที่รู้ตัวเพราะอ่านจบเล่มแล้วมากกว่า

"หึๆๆ จุนนี่ก็มีนิสัยที่น่ารักแบบเด็กๆเหมือนกันน้า" 

และด้วยน้ำเสียงออกจะเหมือนล้ออยู่นิดๆ ทำให้ฝ่ามือใหญ่ตวัดเบาๆลงหัวทุยๆไปหนึ่งที

"อะไรเล่า~ ก็พูดจริงๆนี่ น่ารักดีออก" 

"ไม่ฝึกไพ่ต่อแล้วรึไง" ...วิธีแก้เขินของจุนเขาล่ะครับ ทำเบี่ยงประเด็นหน้าตาเฉย...

"ลองมาฝึกด้วยกันมั๊ยล่ะ"

"ไม่อ่ะ" คนตัวสูงส่ายหน้าพลางพยุงตัวลุกขึ้นพิงหลังกับแขนโซฟา

"จุนอาจจะชอบมันก็ได้นะ ขนาดมาซากิลองเล่นแล้วยังติดใจเลย ตอนนี้ก็กลายเป็นลูกศิษย์ฉันไปแล้วล่ะ"

เสียงเล็กเอ่ยอย่างมีความสุขที่เพื่อนซี้ก็กลายเป็นพวกเดียวกันไปซะแล้ว

"ก็ถ้าฉันเล่นด้วยอีกคน.. แล้วใครจะเป็นผู้ชมให้นายล่ะ หืมม์" ริมฝีปากแดงจัดคลี่ยิ้มบางก่อนจะเอื้อมมือใหญ่ลูบๆเบาที่เส้มผมนุ่มของคนตรงหน้า

"........นั่นสินะ" เสียงหัวเราะเบาๆดังขึ้นจากคนตัวเล็กพร้อมรอยยิ้มกว้าง

ใช่...เวลาที่เขาฝึกกลไพ่ได้สำเร็จสักกลหนึ่ง เขาย่อมต้องการคนที่ร่วมชื่มชมมันไปกับเขา

ปกติแล้ว คนที่เป็นผู้ชมประจำตัวเขามักจะเป็นลีดเดอร์ที่ตัวติดกันแทบจะตลอดเวลา...

แต่ถ้าเมื่อไหร่ก็ตามที่คนๆนี้ว่าง จุนก็จะมาดูให้ด้วยเหมือนกัน..

คาซึนาริรู้สึกดีเสมอเวลาที่นัยย์ตาคู่สวยคู่นี้ทอประกายอย่างตื่นเต้นและชื่นชมทุกครั้ง

แผ่นหลังค่อมนิดๆขยับหันหลังให้อีกคน มือเล็กป้อมหยิบไพ่ขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง

ในขณะเดียวกันมือเรียวขาวจัดของคนที่ขยับตัวลงนอนเหยียดยาวก็เอื้อมหยิบการ์ตูนเล่มต่อไปขึ้นมา

เสียงสับและกรีดไพ่ดังขึ้นอีกครั้งพร้อมกับเสียงเปิดหน้าแรกของหนังสือ

ทุกอย่างก็ดำเนินต่อไป ตามสไตล์และความชอบที่ต่างกัน...

ท่ามกลางรอยยิ้มของคนสองคน..ที่ปรารถนาจะใช้เวลาสบายๆร่วมกัน..........

..................................................  
...........................  
.......  
..  
.  
.

เข็มวินาทีเดินทางเรื่อยๆอย่างไม่เร่งรีบ จนดวงตะวันลาลับไปได้ซักพักใหญ่ๆ

และคนที่สังเกตเห็นถึงสิ่งนั้นได้ก่อนก็คือคนที่อ่านการ์ตูนจบหมดทุกเล่มแล้ว

"ได้เวลาข้าวเย็นแล้วนี่นา" เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยพลางตบเบาๆลงบนแผ่นหลังของนักมายากลมือสมัครเล่นตรงหน้าให้พอรู้สึกตัว ก่อนจะใช้ไหล่เล็กที่เป็นหลักรั้งตัวให้ลุกขึ้นนั่ง

"หิวยัง" คำตอบที่ได้กลับมาคืออาการส่ายหัวดุกดิกจากเจ้าตัวเล็กของเขา

"กินคาเรไรซ์*มั๊ย" 

"ก็ได้" 

"ไก่ทอด?? ไส้กรอก?? โครอคเกะ??"

"โครอคเกะ" ...ว่าแล้วเชียว จุนคิดขำๆก่อนจะเดินเข้าห้องครัวไป

มือใหญ่เปิดเตาแก๊สอุ่นแกงกระหรี่ที่เขาทำกินเองเมื่อกลางวันพลางคนให้เนื้อผักและแกงไม่จมอยู่ก้นหม้อ

ก่อนจะเดินไปที่ตู้เย็นมองหาวัตถุดิบทำของโปรดให้เจ้าตัวเล็กของเขา

"ช่วยมั๊ย?" เสียงเล็กลอยมาจากทางด้านหลังไม่ไกลนัก

ว่าแต่..นี่เขาหูฝาดรึเปล่าเนี่ย...

มือใหญ่หยิบเนื้อไก่ออกมาจากตู้เย็นก่อนหันหลังกลับไปหาคนที่ยืนพิงเคาท์เตอร์ที่กั้นห้องครัว

"...อารมณ์ไหนเนี่ย?"

"จู่ๆก็นึกพิศวาสห้องครัวขึ้นมาน่ะ" ริมฝีปากบางยกยิ้มมุมปากพลางยักไหล่น้อยๆ

...ดูกวนบาทาและน่าหมั่นเขี้ยวได้ใจมากกกกกกกกกกกกกกกกก...

แต่นี่ก็ไม่ใช่เวลาวิ่งไล่จับเจ้าตัวเล็กมาฟัดเล่นหรอกนะ เถอะ..ไว้ดึกๆก็ยังไม่สาย

"งั้นก็มานี่ เอามันฝรั่งไปปอกเปลือกซะ เอาแต่เนื้อมันนะ เลือดไม่เอา"

"ฉันมืออาชีพพอหรอกน่า ไม่ใช่มาซากิหรือโชจังซักหน่อย"

"เออ นั่นสินะ" เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยกลั้วหัวเราะขึ้นเมื่อนึกถึงเพื่อน ก่อนจะเอาเนื้อไก่มาสับให้ละเอียด

"งั้นเอาหัวหอมไปหั่นด้วยดิ" 

"ไม่เอา อันนั้นแสบตา"

"ไหนว่ามืออาชีพไง"

"มืออาชีพก็แสบตาเป็นเว้ยย" เสียงเล็กโวยวายขึ้นเมื่อถูกต้อนจนมุม ...ก็เขาแพ้ฤทธิ์หัวหอมจริงๆนี่

และนั่นก็เป็นสิ่งที่จุนรู้ดีเหมือนกัน เสียงทุ้มหัวเราะร่วนพลางแกะเปลือกหอมหัวใหญ่ไปด้วย

นี่แหละ บรรยากาศแบบนี้ล่ะที่เขาชอบเหลือเกิน

ทั้งบรรยากาศสบายๆไม่เร่งรีบ.. ทั้งการทำอาหารที่เขาชอบ...

และเสียงเล็กๆที่ทำให้ทั้งห้องนี้และตัวเขาไม่รู้สึกเงียบเหงา แต่ทำให้สดใสและทำให้ยิ้มได้ตลอดแบบนี้

..................................................  
...........................  
.......  
..  
.  
.

กว่ามื้อเย็นที่ประกอบด้วยข้าวราดแกงกะหรี่ที่มีท้อปปิ้งเป็นโครอคเกะผสมด้วยเสียงหัวเราะ เสียงพูดคุยเบาๆและเคล้ารอยยิ้มที่ติดมุมปากไม่คลายจะผ่านพ้นไป.. เวลาก็ย่างเข้าสามทุ่มแล้ว

"คัซ จะอาบน้ำก่อนมั๊ย" คนตัวสูงยืนถือผ้าเช็ดตัวสองผืนอยู่ข้างโซฟาที่เขากำลังเช็คสภาพไพ่กองที่สามอยู่

"ไม่ล่ะ จุนไปอาบเถอะ" จุนพยักหน้าก่อนจะวางผ้าเช็ดตัวสีน้ำตาลไว้ที่พนักแขนก่อนพาดผืนสีน้ำเงินเดินเข้าห้องน้ำไป

หลังจากเสียงปิดประตูห้องน้ำแว่วมา คาซึนาริก็ถอนหายใจเฮือก เฮ้ออออ~~

จริงๆแล้วนี่เป็นทางออกที่ดีอย่างที่คิดไว้รึเปล่านะ??

ถ้ามันได้ผล..ก็ดีไป 

แต่ถ้าไม่ได้ผลล่ะ..ก็ไม่ต่างจากเอาเรื่องที่ปิดไว้มาอวดอีกฝ่ายให้โดนดุเล่นเลยน้า

จะกลับลำตอนนี้ก็คงไม่ทันแล้วด้วย

เถอะ คิดตอนนี้ไปก็เท่านั้น มาถึงนี่แล้ว ก็คงได้แต่หน้าเดินล่ะนะ

และในขณะที่กำลังตกอยู่ในภวังค์ได้ที่ จมูกรั้นก็ได้กลิ่นหอมเย็นอบอวลมาไม่ไกล

พอหันหน้าไปตามกลิ่นก็เห็นคนตัวสูงในชุดนอนกำลังก้มๆเงยๆหาอะไรซักอย่างอยู่ที่ชั้นวางแผ่นซีดี

...อ้อ อาบน้ำเสร็จแล้วนี่เอง...

"คัซ ดูหนังมั๊ย วันก่อนมีคนให้ยืมมา"

"เรื่อง??" 

"Letter from Iwojima" จุนว่าพลางก็ยิ้มๆขำๆทั้งปากทั้งตาเลยเชียว...อื้มมม เล่นแบบนี้เหรอ จุน

"ไม่ดู ตัวเอกหน้าตาแย่ อยากดูเรื่องอื่น" ....ก็อย่าคิดว่าอย่างเขาจะยอมแพ้กับเรื่องแค่นี้

"เรื่อง??" 

"Boku wa Imoto ni Koi wo Suru" พูดไปริมฝีปากบางก็ยิ้มเยาะขึ้นมาทันทีเหมือนกัน 

"เรื่องนี้ไม่มีเว้ย ไปอาบน้ำได้แล้วไป เดี๋ยวน้ำเย็นหมด" ว่าแล้วก็กวักมือไล่ให้ไปอาบน้ำ แต่ก่อนที่ร่างเล็กจะพ้นประตูห้องน้ำ เสียงเล็กก็เอ่ยขึ้นอีกครั้ง

"แล้วสรุปจะดูเรื่องอะไร" 

"เรื่องที่เราสองคนไม่ได้เล่นและยังไม่ได้ดูนั่นแหละ" 

เสียงทุ้มกลั้วหัวเราะดังขึ้นมา ผสานกับเสียงหัวเราะที่ลอดผ่านประตูที่ปิดสนิทและเสียงน้ำก็เข้ามาแทนที่.....

..................................................  
...........................  
.......  
..  
.  
.

15 นาทีให้หลัง.. คนตัวเล็กในชุดนอนผ้านิ่มสบายก็เดินตัวหอมมาทิ้งตังลงนั่งที่โซฟากลางห้องที่คนตัวสูงนั่งรออยู่แล้วพร้อมป็อปคอร์นในชามใบโตที่วางอยู่บนตัก

โดยไม่ต้องพูดอะไร นิ้วเรียวยาวก็กดปุ่มเพลย์บนรีโมทและเครื่องบลูเลย์รุ่นล่าสุดก็เริ่มทำงาน

มือใหญ่ยกชามแก้วมาวางตรงที่ว่างระหว่างคนสองคนที่นั่งคนละมุมของโซฟาเพื่อให้หยิบได้สะดวกกันทั้งคู่

เพราะพวกเขาทั้งคู่ต่างเป็นพวกต้องการสมาธิในการดูหนัง 

อาจไม่ถึงขั้นต้องเงียบสนิทเหมือนในโรงหนัง บางครั้งอาจมีการวิจารณ์บ้าง ถกเถียงบ้าง แต่ก็ยังคงตั้งใจดูกันทั้งคู่

ไม่มีการนั่งซ้อนกัน พิงกัน หรือนั่งตัวติดกัน เพราะไม่ใครก็ใครคงไม่มีสมาธิดูหนังเป็นแน่

เรื่องราวในจอแก้วผ่านไปราวหนึ่งชม. คนตัวสูงก็หาวใหญ่โตออกมาอย่างไม่ปิดบัง

พอหันไปทางเจ้าตัวเล็กข้างๆก็เห็นว่าอีกคนนั่งโยนป๊อปคอร์นให้เข้าปากเล่นซะงั้น

"ไม่ชอบเรื่องนี้เหรอ คัซ"

"อืม... จุนก็เหมือนกันไม่ใช่เหรอ"

"อืมมมม ไม่ผ่านนะเรื่องนี้"

"คิดเหมือนกัน ไม่ผ่านๆ"

"ง่วงรึยัง??"

"ยังเลย"

".......แล้วไม่ได้รู้สึกง่วงมานานแค่ไหนแล้ว"

พอเสียงทุ้มเอ่ยจบประโยคเท่านั้น ใบหน้าใสก็เงยขึ้นมองคนข้างๆที่เลิกสนใจหนังแล้วหันหน้ามาประจันกับเขาแทนทันที

ไม่มีเสียงตอบรับจากคนตัวเล็ก... 

มีเพียงนัยย์ตาสีอ่อนฉายแววตะลึงนิดๆที่มองตรงมาสบสายตาคมราวกับต้องการอ่านความคิดของคนตรงหน้า

และสิ่งที่ตอบกลับมาก็คือริมฝีปากแดงจัดที่คลี่ยิ้มบางพลางขยับตัวมาข้างหน้าจนเข่าที่พับไว้ชิดกับหน้าตักของคนข้างกาย

ให้ที่ว่างตรงกลางหายไป..และคนสองคนได้ใกล้ชิดกันมากขึ้น...

"คิดว่าฉันไม่รู้รึไง หืมม์" หัวทุยๆพยักหงึกหงักกับชามป๊อปคอร์นบนตัก 

"เห็นก่อนหน้านี้ก็ไปอ้อนลีดเดอร์ถามถึงวิธีแก้โรคนอนไม่หลับอยู่ไม่ใช่เหรอ ไม่ได้คำตอบรึไง"

...ถามแบบนี้นี่แปลว่าเคืองที่ไม่ยอมบอกให้รู้ตั้งแต่แรกรึเปล่าเนี่ย... คาซึนาริคิด

...มันน่าจับมาตีมั๊ย ฮึ เจ้าตัวเล็กนี่ มีคนรักไม่อ้อน ไปอ้อนคนโปรดซะเฉย... จุนคิด

เขายกเจ้าสิ่งกีดขวางบนตักเล็กวางไว้บนโต๊ะข้างโซฟาแทน ก่อนเอื้อมจับมือป้อมไว้ในอุ้งมือใหญ่แทน

"ว่าไง" เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยถามด้วยเสียงเรียบเรื่อย เป็นการบอกกลายๆว่าเขาไม่ได้โกรธอะไร

"โอจังไม่ได้บอกอะไร"

"อืมมมม" จุนพยักหน้าเบาๆบอกถึงการรับรู้

เถอะ อย่างน้อยก็มองเห็นเราเป็นทางออกสุดท้ายล่ะนะ...

ถึงไม่จะถามเหตุผลที่ทำไมคนตัวเล็กถึงไม่มาปรึกษาเขา เขาก็พอจะรู้เหตุผลอยู่่บ้าง...

หนึ่ง...จุนไม่เคยมีปัญหาเรื่องการนอนมาก่อน เพราะงั้นถามอะไรมาเขาก็ตอบไม่ได้หรอก

สอง...คาซึนาริไม่ค่อยชอบให้ใครมาเป็นห่วงอะไรมากมายหรือมายุ่งวุ่นวายอะไรกับตัวเขา....

เขาโตเป็นผู้ใหญ่แล้ว มีความรับผิดชอบและดูแลตัวเองได้...

นี่ถ้าไม่ได้อยู่ในฐานะ"คนรัก"... คนขี้ห่วงอย่างจุนก็อาจจะโดนด่าไปหลายรอบแล้วก็ได้

"งั้นก็..ไปทำกันเหอะ" 

"ห๊ะ!!!?" 

"ก็นายนอนไม่หลับใช่มั๊ย เราก็ต้องหาวิธีอะไรซักอย่างที่ทำให้นายนอนหลับไง" 

คนตัวสูงลุกขึ้นพลางกระตุกมือเล็กเบาๆให้ลุกตามเขาไปด้วย แต่ก็รู้สึกได้ถึงแรงยื้อเบาๆกลับมา

"ไอ้ "อะไรซักอย่าง" ของนายน่ะมันคืออะไร" 

"หึๆๆ ไม่ใช่ "วิธีลัด" อย่างที่นายคิดหรอกน่า เจ้าลามกเอ๊ยยย" 

"ใครลามก!! ไม่ได้คิดอะไรเว้ยย!!!" 

"ถ้าไม่ได้คิดก็ลุกซี่ ไปรอในห้องป่ะ เดี๋ยวฉันเก็บตรงนี้ก่อน" ว่าแล้วจุนก็หยิบรีโมทปิดทั้งโทรทัศน์และเครื่องบลูเลย์ก่อนจะหยิมชามป๊อปคอร์นไปเก็บในครัว ในขณะที่คาซึนาริเดินฉุนๆเข้าห้องนอนไป

..................................................  
...........................  
.......  
..  
.  
.

"แล้วสรุปว่าจะทำอะไร คิดอะไรออกงั้นเหรอ??"

"ชั้นเป็น "แม่" ใช่มั๊ย.. แค่กล่อม "ลูกชายคนเดียว" นอนคงไม่เท่าไหร่หรอก...มั๊ง" 

"คิดไม่ออกก็บอกมาเหอะ"

"เอาน่า ก็ลองดูหลายๆอย่างไง อุตส่าห์ไปนั่งสอบใบประกาศนียบัตรเลี้ยงเด็กมาทั้งที ดูซิว่าจะทำอะไรได้มั่ง"

สิ้นเสียงทุ้มหมอนใบไม่เล็กก็ลอยหวือมาทันที ดีที่เป็นคนความรู้สึกไวเลยหลบทันหรอกนะ 

ไม่งั้นก็โดนเข้าเต็มๆ ถึงหมอนจะนิ่มแต่ก็จุกได้นะเนี่ย

"ขึ้นมาบนเตียงซักทีสิ ยืนกอดอกอยู่ตรงนั้นจะทำให้หลับได้รึไง มานี่เร็ว" 

มือใหญ่ตบปุๆที่พื้นที่ว่างข้างตัว..ก็เป็นที่ประจำของเจ้าตัวเล็กเค้าล่ะนะ

จุนได้ยินเสียงจิ๊ปากเบาๆแล้วตามด้วยเสียงพึมพำไม่ได้ศัพท์ก่อนคนตัวเล็กจะเดินอ้อมขึ้นเตียงมา

"อืม เอาไงดีน้า" คนที่นั่งอยู่ที่ขอบเตียงหันไปเจ้าตัวเล็กที่นั่งขัดสมาธิทำหน้ายุ่งข้างๆตัว

"อืมม ถ้าฉันนอนตบท้องตบอกนายเหมือนที่โชคุงทำตอนไปเลี้ยงเด็ก นายว่าจะดีมั๊ย"

"ถ้าเป็นแรงมือจุน ฉันคงได้ช้ำในตายก่อนได้หลับน่ะ"

"หรือจะร้องเพลงกล่อมดี?? แต่เสียงฉันก็คงไม่ไหวอ่ะเนอะ" เสียงทุ้มเอ่ยกลั้วหัวเราะอย่างนึกตลก

"นี่ขอโทษนะ.. นี่ฉันรู้สึกไปเองรึเปล่าว่านายกำลังสนุกมากๆกับเรื่องนี้เนี่ยห๊ะ!!"

จุนขำพรืดทันทีที่เสียงเล็กแหวๆหน้าบูดๆเอ่ยจบ ก็แหม..เล่นพูดตรงใจแบบนี้ มันช่างน่าฟัดนัก

แต่ยังไม่ทันจะได้ฟัดหรืออะไร หมอนข้างใบยาวก็ถูกเหวี่ยงมาโดนหลังดังปั๊ก!

"โอ๊ยยย เจ็บน้าาาา"

"ก็ตั้งใจ.." ไหล่เล็กยักน้อยๆก่อนริมฝีปากบางจะยกยิ้มเย้ยออกมาอย่างไม่รู้สึกผิดอะไรที่ตรงไหน

...ทำตัวน่าหมั่นเขี้ยวอีกแล้วนะ คาซึนาริ... 

และด้วยระยะที่ไม่ไกลเกินมือเอื้อม... ไม่ทันได้รู้ตัว..คนตัวเล็กก็โดนคว้าหมับเข้าไว้ในอ้อมแขนกว้าง

"เฮ้ยยย!!!" เสียงเล็กแหกปากด้วยความตกใจ..แต่ก็ได้แค่นั้น

เพราะหลังจากที่มือใหญ่เคลื่อนเข้ามาใกล้ช่วงเอวเล็ก เสียงระเบิดหัวเราะอย่างอดไม่ได้ก็ดังขึ้นแทนที่

"ไอ้จุนนน!! ฮ่าๆๆ ไม่เอาไม่เล่น!! ฮะๆๆๆๆ ปล่อยเว้ยยย!!!!" แต่คนที่อาศัยขนาดตัวที่ใหญ่กว่าคร่อมอีกคนที่ดิ้นพราดๆไว้ก็หาได้ฟังไม่ เอาแต่หัวเราะด้วยความสะใจอยู่อย่างงั้นเอง

แต่ก็ไม่นานนักหรอก... 

เมื่อเจ้าตัวเล็กเกิดฮึดยันตัวลุกขึ้นก่อนผลักคนข้างบนไปจนหงายแล้วลงมือลงนิ้วป้อมๆจี๋เอวคนข้างล่างบ้าง

เสียงหัวเราะดังลั่นห้องขึ้นอีกครั้งจากคนตัวใหญ่กว่าที่ถูกนั่งทับจนดิ้นไปไหนไม่รอด

"เป็นไงล่ะๆๆ โดนเอาคืนซะมั่ง อย่ารอดเลยยย~~"

"โอยย พอแล้ว คัซ ฮ่าๆๆๆ พอแล้วๆ ยอมแพ้แล้วๆๆ" 

พออีกฝ่ายยกธงขาว คนตัวเล็กยิ้มเยาะให้อีกทีก่อนจะลุกขึ้นไปนอนแผ่บ้าง แล้วความเงียบก็เข้าปกคลุมห้อง

เฮ้ออ~~ ไอ้การกดคนตัวโตกว่าแถมแรงเยอะเป็นบ้านี่ก็เหนื่อยเหมือนกันนะ... คาซึนาริคิด

เหนื่อย.. ปวดท้องด้วย... เจ้าตัวเล็กนี่ พอเอาคืนได้ทีไม่มียั้งเลยนะ... จุนคิด

หลังจากที่นอนแผ่หลากันซักพักจนหายเหนื่อยแล้ว เสียงทุ้มก็ดังขึ้นแทรกเสียงลมของแอร์ขึ้นมา

"ง่วงยัง คัซ" 

"...ยัง" เสียงเล็กเอ่ยตอบพร้อมเสียงถอนหายใจไปเฮือกหนึ่ง แล้วความเงียบก็เข้ามาอีกครั้ง

ดวงตาคู่ใสเหลือบไปมองนาฬิกาตรงตัวเตียง 

...เกือบห้าทุ่มแล้ว...

เขาหันมองร่างที่นอนอยู่ข้างๆกัน แล้วก็ได้เห็นอีกคนปิดปากหาวอย่างชัดเจน

...จุนเองก็คงจะง่วงแล้ว...

"......จุน"

แต่ก่อนที่คนตัวเล็กจะได้พูดอะไรไปมากกว่านี้ จุนก็ลุกขึ้นไปปิดไฟแล้วก็เดินกลับมาที่เตียง

คนตัวสูงหยิบจับเครื่องนอนทุกชิ้นให้เข้าที่ก่อนจะเอนตัวลงนอนในผืนผ้าห่มหนา

ร่างเพรียวพลิกตะแคงหันมาเจ้าตัวเล็กของเขาที่นั่งอยู่ขอบเตียง

"มานี่มา คาซึนาริ" เสียงทุ้มเรียกเบาๆ พลางตวัดเปิดผ้าห่มขึ้นให้เห็นพื้นที่ข้างตัว

โดยไร้คำพูดใดๆอีก คนตัวเล็กก็เขยิบเข้าไปในที่ว่างข้างตัวอีกคน

แล้วอ้อมแขนกว้างก็ทำหน้าที่ของมันโดยโอบกอดร่างเล็กกว่าให้เข้ามาจนใกล้แต่ไม่อึดอัด

มือเรียวขาวก็จัดการห่มผ้านวมผืนนุ่มให้มิดชิดกันความหนาวจะเข้ามาเยี่ยมเยือน

"หลับตา" จุนเอ่ยอีกครั้งพลางกดคางเบาๆกับหัวทุยๆตรงหน้า 

คำพูดอาจดูเหมือนสั่ง แต่ถ้าฟังจากน้ำเสียงจะรู้ได้ดีว่ามันไม่ใช่เลย

ก็ใครมันจะสั่งเสียงอ่อนแบบนี้กันเล่า 

มือใหญ่อ้อมไปลูบช้าๆเรื่อยๆที่หลังเล็กของคนในอ้อมกอด

"หลับซะ" ว่าแล้วคนพูดก็ปิดเปลือกตาลงเหมือนกัน

"จริงๆแล้วนายนอนไปก่อนก็ได้นะ"

"ชู่วววว~~ เงียบน่า จะได้นอน" 

"นายง่วงก็นอนสิ ฉันไม่ได้ง่วง...อ่ะ" นัยย์ตาใสเบิกกว้าง เมื่อคนที่ดูเหมือนจะหลับอยู่เมื่อกี้ลืมตาขึ้นมาแล้วจู่ๆก็กดจูบที่ริมฝีปากบางเสียเฉยๆ

"ถ้านายยังจะพูดอีก ฉันจะจูบตามจำนวนคำเลย"

"เฮ้ยยย!!" จุ๊บ!..แล้วก็เสียอีกหนึ่งจูบที่แก้มใส... ก็หนึ่งคำต่อหนึ่งจูบนี่ ก็บอกแล้ว...

"แล้วถ้าคิดจะลุกหนีหรือยังจะดื้ออยู่อีก ฉันจะงัด "วิธีลัด" มาใช้ให้นายเหนื่อยจนหลับแทนแล้วนะ" 

เท่านั้นแหละ..ห้องก็เงียบกริบ มีแค่ท่าทีฮึดฮัดและเสียงพึมพำขมุบขมิบที่ปากเล็กนั่น

แต่ก็แอบได้ยินเป็นคำว่า "ไอ้เผด็จการเอ๊ยย" อยู่เหมือนกันนะ 

...ชมกันแบบนี้ อีกซักจูบดีมั๊ย คาซึนาริ... 

แต่ก็ช่างเถอะ อย่างน้อยตอนนี้เจ้าตัวเล็กของเขาก็ยอมหลับตานอนนิ่งแต่โดยดีแล้วล่ะนะ

..................................................  
...........................  
.......  
..  
.  
.

15 นาทีต่อมา มือใหญ่ที่ลูบเบาๆอย่างต่อเนื่องบนแผ่นหลังเล็กก็หยุดลงพร้อมกับเสียงลมหายใจที่สม่ำเสมอ

เปลือกตาบางของคนตัวเล็กค่อยๆขยับเปิดขึ้นทีละข้าง

...หลับซะแล้ว จุนคุง...

ริมฝีปากบางคลี่ยิ้มบางๆ กับใบหน้าหล่อเหลาที่หลับสนิทตรงหน้า

จริงๆแล้วการนอนในอ้อมกอดที่อุ่นสบายแต่ไม่อึดอัดแบบนี้ก็ดีล่ะนะ แต่มันก็ไม่ได้ทำให้ง่วงขึ้นมาซักเท่าไหร่ 

และถึงจะไม่ค่อยช่วยอะไรแต่เขาก็รู้สึกดีไม่น้อยเลย

ทั้งๆที่ตอนแรกกะว่าจะรอจนจุนหลับแล้วค่อยย่องออกไปสูบบุหรี่ข้างนอก

แต่เถอะ... คราวนี้จะเป็นคนดีซักครั้ง ก็เจ้าตัวเขาอุตส่าห์เอาใจช่วยอย่างนี้แล้วนี่นะ

และบางทีการนอนฟังเสียงจังหวะหัวใจที่สม่ำเสมอไปเรื่อยๆแบบนี้... 

ใครจะรู้... มันอาจจะทำให้เขาหลับได้จริงๆก็ได้

..................................................  
...........................  
.......  
..  
.  
.

หลายวันต่อมา...

เมื่อนาฬิกาบอกเวลาสี่โมงเย็น นั่นก็หมายความว่าอีกครึ่งชม.การอัดรายการประจำของอาราชิก็จะเริ่มขึ้น

และตอนนี้เมมเบอร์ที่ยังมาไม่ถึงก็มีแต่คนตัวสูงที่สุดสองคนของวงเท่านั้น

เสียงสับไพ่เป็นเสียงเดียวที่ดังอยู่ในห้องพักตอนนี้ 

เนื่องจากลีดเดอร์วงกำลังหมกมุ่นกับการอ่านแมกกาซีนตกปลาอยู่

ส่วนคุณนักข่าวก็กำลังทำหน้าที่แม้ในเวลาพักอย่างการนั่งอ่านหนังสือแบบใจจดใจจ่อ

"ลีดเดอร์ มานี่เร็ว ฉันเล่นกลใหม่ได้แล้วล่ะ" มือป้อมกวักเรียกคนโปรดหยอยๆ

"โอ้" ลีดเดอร์ขานรับก่อนจะก้าวขาไปหาคนตัวเล็กที่กำลังเตรียมไพ่อยู่

แล้วในขณะที่มือป้อมกำลังกรีดไพ่อยู่นั้น เสียงพึมพำของลีดเดอร์ก็เอ่ยขึ้น

".....คาซึ ยังนอนไม่หลับอยู่รึเปล่า??" 

นิ้วเล็กหยุดชะงักทันทีก่อนตาใสจะเปลี่ยนโฟกัสไปหาหนุ่มผมตั้งแทน

"ถามทำไมเหรอ"

"ก็..เป็นห่วง"

"หึๆๆ ไม่เป็นไรแล้วล่ะ ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอก"

"จริงเหรอ ดีจัง ทำยังไงอ่ะ"

และก่อนที่คนตัวเล็กจะได้เอ่ยอะไรออกไป เสียงกริ๊กเบาๆของลูกบิดก็ดังขึ้นและประตูก็เปิดออก

เสียงทักทายเอ่ยนำทางมาก่อนจะปรากฏร่างเพรียวของน้องคนเล็กของวงที่เดินเข้ามาด้วยท่าทีสบายๆ

สายตาคมกวาดมองรอบห้องและหยุดที่คนตัวเล็กเพียวชั่วแวบก่อนจะละไปนั่งที่โซฟาเดี่ยวไม่ไกล

คนตัวสูงวางกระเป๋าไว้ข้างตัวก่อนเปิดออกแล้วหยิบการ์ตูนขึ้นมาอ่านอย่างเงียบๆ

"ว่าไงล่ะ คัซ"

"อ๋อ "แม่" มากล่อมนอนน่ะ"

"ห๊ะ!!?"

\--THE END--

**Author's Note:**

> (ข้อความคัดลอกมาจาก Arashi Fic Blog ปี 2009)
> 
> Author's talk ::
> 
> ในที่สุด!!! ในที่สุดมันก็ออกมาจนได้!!!!  
Let’s Sleep!!! พาร์ทที่ 3 ของ Let’s Series  
ก่อนอื่นเลยต้องกราบขอโทษท่านผู้อ่านที่ทำให้รอคอย((มีคนรออ่านด้วย??))
> 
> อย่างที่กล่าวไว้ข้างต้น..  
จริงๆแล้วพาร์ทนี้ต้องแต่งให้เสร็จและลงในเดือนธันวาคม 2008  
เนื่องด้วยบทสัมภาษณ์เรื่องเจ้าตัวเล็กนอนไม่หลับมันอยู่ในช่วงนั้น  
และเป็นช่วงปิดกล้องของ Ryusei no Kizuna พอดี  
แต่เนื่องด้วยผู้แต่งเกิดเหตุขัดค้อง..((และความสามารถไม่ถึง T^T))  
เลือดที่มีมันไปเลี้ยงผมหมด ไม่ยอมเข้าสมอง หัวเลยไม่แล่น คิดพล็อตไม่ออก  
มันเลยดีเลย์มา 2 เดือนกว่าๆแบบนี้ 
> 
> จริงๆแล้วที่คิดไว้ตอนแรก คือ ซีรีย์นี้จะมีแค่ กิน..ดื่ม..หลับนอน...แล้วก็จบไป  
แต่ก็ยังได้พล็อตเรื่องมาเขียนไปได้อีกจึ๊กนึงซะงั้น  
เพราะงั้นก็คงจะมี Let’s Series เพิ่มขึ้นมาอีกซักตอนสองตอนนะคับทุกท่าน  
ก็ขอฝากไว้ในอ้อมอกอ้อมใจด้วย... m(_ _)m


End file.
